Sacrifices
by DrDoom2006
Summary: After Miley has a heart attack Lily is faced with a decision that will save her best friend's life but at a cost that will be the highest she has ever faced.
1. Chapter 1

[The following story is based on actual facts. In real life, Destiny Hope Cyrus aka Miley Cyrus suffers from a heart condition... although she rarely talks about it, she has mentioned it a couple of times, it is to be hoped though that the events portrayed here, never come to pass, but unfortunately for her, the risk will always be there...]

SACRIFICES

Why didn't she told me? Why did she kept that for herself? I know... because if she had told me... I would probably had convinced her to not being Hannah Montana anymore... I wouldn't had allowed her to risk herself like this... why didn't I see this coming? The way she breathed heavily after each song on her last concerts was a sign... but it had to be at school of all places... why did Mr. Obermayer had to over-pressure her...

-STEWART!!! TRUSCOTT!!! My grandmother can run faster than that and she's 95!!!

-I'm... going... as... fast... as... I... can....

I saw Miley stop... it looked she had a bucket of water thrown on top of her

-Miley... are... you... OK?

She only nodded... after running we went to shower and change... but something was already wrong... she was awfully quiet... as we were getting dressed she stood up to get her blouse from her locker...

-Amber, Ashley, whomever of you it is... stop moving the locker, it's not funny...

-Miley the lockers are not moving... are you all right?

-Of course I am... why wouldn't I be... I... was joking see? Got my blouse!!

I stood up before her.

-Miley stop. I'm your best friend aren't I? What's going on? You have been looking sick for the past two weeks. What's going on?

-Lily... I am fine OK? Don't worry. Let's go home and watch a movie and have some popcorn all right? -she said forcing a smile

-ok...

Later that night we were watching "Pirates of the caribbean", as usual I was drooling for Orlando Bloom... yet... I noticed how irregular Miley's breathing was... she couldn't hide the sweat in her forehead either...

-I'll go get more soda, want some? -I asked

Miley only nodded and swallowed when I woke up, just 30 seconds... that was all the time I had my back turned...

-Miley would you like ice on your... Miley... MILEY!!! MR. STEWART!!!!

I dropped the glasses and ran to her, she was laying motionless on the couch, her face was pale and her breathing was between weak and non existent...

-Miley wake up please... Miley come on....  
-Lily what happened? -Robbie Ray said

-I don't know... she just collapsed...

-Call 911, tell them that we have a 16 year old that had a heart attack

I froze... a heart attack? Doesn't that happen to people over 40 years old?

-LILIAN CALL 911!!! -Robbie Ray yelled

I dialed like a robot...

- 911 state your emergency -said the operator

I was frozen... my best friend was laying on the carpet with her Dad giving CPR to her.

-911 state your emergency please, I have to remind you it's a federal offense to missdial

-My... friend... had... a he... heart... attack...

-Got your location, an ambulance is on your way, do you know CPR? -said the operator

-Her... Dad... he's...

-Tell them that she's got a pulse -said Robbie Ray

I could feel the tears running down my face

-She... she's... breathing...

Two hours later we arrived the hospital, she was taken into the ER... I just hugged Mr. Stewart until Mom and Oliver came, we sat there until a Doctor came out.

-Mr. Stewart?

-Yes?

He approached and asked to talk with Miley's Dad in private Mom asked to go with him and he agreed, when I asked to go in the Doctor refused.

-Please she's my best friend!!!!

-Lilian please... you're not helping Miley -Mom said

I just sat there... at least until the were inside the office, then and against Oliver's judgment I listened through the door.

-...her condition worsened with the stress and the effort of singing and dancing... this is something that no medication can solve...

-But what about the medicine she's been taking since she was 7 and the condition was detected? -Robbie Ray asked

-Look... I'll be honest with you Robbie... her heart is damaged... beyond anything modern medicine can do...

-You can't ask me to accept that she'll die... -Robbie replied

-No... of course not... there's one thing that can save her, a transplant...

-You mean.. a heart transplant? -Mom said

-Yeah Mrs Truscott...

-How much time? - Robbie Ray asked

-That's the delicate part... we decided to induce a coma to keep her heart at slow pace and reduce the damage... but... if we are to save Miley... we'll need to find a donor within a week... now the other part is Miley's blood type... it's unusual... we're doing all we can...

I couldn't hear anymore I just fell in Oliver's arms and cried, he didn't asked... Mom and Robbie Ray's face when they came out told him everything... they took us to the hospital cafeteria to get something eat and explained everything I already knew.

-Mr. Stewart... they'll find a donor right? -Oliver asked

-They're doing all they can.

Before leaving we were authorized to see Miley, I kissed her forehead and caressed her hair... before going out I checked her blood type on the chart. On monday I went to the school nurse to get mine tested.

-What happened to your arm? -Oliver said when he saw a small patch in the front side of my elbow.

-Nothing, nothing at all

-But that patch

-NOTHING!!!

-All right all right...

Before going home I picked the results... I smiled... there was a chance for Miley... I had the same blood type she had... now it was time to think about the decision I was about to make...

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Sacrifices

It's Wednesday... this nightmare began almost a week ago... today I spent the whole day with Miley... the doctors decided to let her wake up for a couple of days to let her know about her situation... I heard them told Mr. Stewart that no donor has been found yet... what they don't know is that I found one... that's why I told Oliver to see me here at the beach... it's a beautiful night... the stars are so bright... and the water is calmed and warm...

-Lily? Are you all right? Why did you wanted to see me this late?

I signaled him to sat beside me, once he did I hugged him, I was making a big effort to hold back my tears.

-It's about Miley right? They'll find a donor... she'll be OK... don't worry -he said

I looked at him and smiled.

-I know... I already found it...

-YOU DID? THAT'S GREAT NEWS!!! Did you told Mr. Stewart yet? Who is it? Do you know?

I caressed his face, I loved to see him so excited... it was going to make everything a lot easier.

-Yeah... I know who it is...

-But... you know that this means that this person...

-Don't worry... she's overjoyed to do it for Miley... more than you think...

-It's a girl? Can you take me to her? I would like to thank her for what she's about to do.

I glared at him and kissed him softly on the lips.

-You just did... it's me.

He froze... just glared at me... his hands trembled as he tried to find it in him to be able to speak again... finally he did...

-NO!!! Lily you can't do this!!!! I can't let you do this... you're crazy!!! Don't you get it? YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!!!!

-Listen to me Oliver, and listen to me very carefully: I...DON'T...CARE!!! I happy to give up my life so Miley can go on with hers, you know why? Because I know that even if I'm not around she'll find it in herself to go on, and you'll help her, but if she dies... I would just die after her...

-Lily please... no...

-Oliver... I happen to have the same blood type Miley has... it's her only chance... but I need your help... I can't do it alone...

I could see the tears running down his face as I told him my plan: After researching on the Internet I found out that I could overdose myself with sleeping pills without damaging my heart, actually I was only going to make it stop... but Oliver had to take care of the critical part, once I fell asleep he had to take me to the hospital... I gave him three letters, one, expressing my wish for not being revived and my wish for my heart to be transplanted asap to Miley... and the second one for Miley... I told Oliver that Miley had to receive it after the surgery and once the doctors had confirmed that she was to be OK and the third letter was for Mom and Mr. Stewart, they were to get it once I was in the hospital.

-Lily please... there has to be another way... how... how do you think Miley is going to react when she finds out?

-You'll be there... make sure she understands... please... Oliver... do it for Miley... I beg you...

-Lily...

-Just sit with me... hug me with all your strength... I'll be fine...

Crying silently he did as I told him, I pulled a bottle of sleeping pills out of my backpack and a bottle of water... Oliver closed his eyes and I felt his arms hugging me... after the 10th pill I began to feel my arms like if they were made of steel and my eyes began to close... I turned to Oliver... so my last glimpse was of his face...

Oliver.

I couldn't believe what was happening... Lily... that tomboyish girl that I loved as my girlfriend once and that I cared for as my little sister now... just made a decision that broke my heart... why couldn't I stop her... perhaps because I understood... deep down I knew that's what she wanted...I knew what Miley meant for her... I don't know how I managed to get her into Mom's car and then here... the second they got her into the ER her heart stopped... they were about to perform CPR when I gave them the letter... just as Lily told me... at first the doctor refused... it was only after I begged him to respect Lily's wishes that he ordered a nurse to go get Miley up to the OR while he prepared to get Lily's heart ready... I was asked to leave the ER... I called Lily's mom and Mr. Stewart... I gave them the letter Lily left for them as soon as they arrived...

_Mom... Mr. Stewart..._

I hope you understand my decision... at this very moment Miley is probably receiving the only thing that could save her: my heart. I beg you to understand me... without Miley I would not be able to live on. I'm sure she'll understand. Mom... I know that you love Mr. Stewart... you told me so... and I know that he feels the same... please... I know I don't have the right to ask you this... but... give it another chance and get together... Miley will be trilled of having you as her mom... and I know that sooner or later you'll give her a little sister... or a little brother... just don't be sad... I will always be around to take care of you all...

Love, Lily.

I just sat there... unable to cry... to talk... to even think clearly... Lily's mom just hugged Mr. Stewart and cried a river... both did... I know that he loved her as if she was his own daughter... six hours later a nurse came to get us, the doctor in charge wished to inform us that the operation had been a success and that so far Miley was responding incredibly well to the transplant and that there was no risk whatsoever of it being rejected.

A day later.

-Daddy this won't leave a scar right? -Miley asked

-The doctor said it won't once they remove the stitches. -Robbie Ray replied

Miley took her cell phone and dialed a number, she got frustrated when she got a voice mail as a response.

-Her cell phone is off... I'm going to kill Lily for not being here... what kind of a friend is she, really? -Miley complained.

Robbie Ray sat beside her and took the phone when Miley tried to contact Lily again with the same result. He exchanged the device and placed a pink envelope in her hands, she recognized the handwriting her name had, she felt her dad's arm around her as if for support.

-Daddy what's going on? Why are you giving me a letter from Lily?

-Because... you need to know...

Confused, she took the pink paper out of the envelope and began to read...

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Sacrifices

_Hi Paninni Press Girl!!!*_

_When this letter gets to your hands it means you already received a gift I wanted to give you... you can feel it beat and beat in your chest... I'm sure it'll take care of you as it took care of me during my 16 years of life... please... don't be sad... I did it because I know you're a strong Tennessee girl and I want you to live your life to the fullest. Thank you for the gift of allowing me to be Lola all this time. I loved it. I loved every minute of it... It meant a lot to me._

_I want you to be happy Miley, take care of Oliver as he's going to take care of you, I know it won't be easy to understand what I did... but I'm also sure you'll go on and you'll find a new best friend in no time... maybe even Saint Sarah... you have to accept she's a nice girl even though she seems weird at times... be strong Miley... because from now on I'll always be with you._

_I only have one thing to ask you in return... please take care of Mom... she'll need it... she loves you like she loved me... so please... share some time with her for me... maybe... you'll get a surprise in a while... but in the meantime... keep her company..._

_Luv,_

_Lily_

Miley was trembling as tears ran down her face, she glared at Oliver who was in a chair right across the room and then to her Dad who had tears of his own in his face.

-No come on... this... this has to be a joke right?... okay Lily you can come in now!!! You got me!!! please... Lily... come in... tell... tell me... it's... a... joke... Daddy... tell me... it's a joke...

-Miley... what Lily did is the greatest sacrifice a friend can do for another friend... you have to remember that. -Robbie Ray said

-You didn't had to... stupid Lily you didn't had to... Daddy why did you let her... you... you know I would never ask something... something like that... Lily... come back... -Miley said crying

Oliver sat beside her and told her what Lily had said the night she gave her life for hers. Oliver fell silent when he noticed the rage on the glare Miley was giving him.

-Miley...

-You were there... and you... didn't stop her....?

-I tried... but she

-I hate you Oliver Oken...

-Now Miles calm down

-Get him out Dad... GET HIM OUT!!! -she yelled

Oliver stood up and slowly walked out of the room... for several minutes the only sound were the sobs coming from Miley as she held the letter in her hands.

Three weeks later.

Miley

I'm glaring at myself in the mirror... my Hannah makeup bag right beside me... when I place my hand in my chest I can feel Lily standing beside me... telling me to go on... to smile... but I can't... I miss her... I need her... I'm going to come out in a second for my first concert after all this mess... no biggie... just a small thing in front of 200 people... the birthday party of a girl called Sharpay Evans...

-You ready? -Dad said

I got up slowly

-yeah...

I walked out... it was a small stage on a country club that this girl's parents had... I sang a couple of songs... I glared at my side every minute... hoping... hoping to see that girl with a blue wig appear... making me feel safe... of all songs... she had to ask me to sing "I miss you"...

_Sha la la la la,  
Sha la la la la_

You use to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
You'd hold me close in your arms  
I loved the way you felt so strong

I never wanted you to leave,  
I wanted you to stay here holding me

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear,every once in a while  
And even though it's different now,  
You're still here someh...

I couldn't sing anymore... I ran out of the stage crying...

-Young artists... what do they know about being professional... -Sharpay said

-Don't be so mean... I'll go see what can I do -said another girl that was sharing the same table where Sharpay was.

I didn't noticed when she came in... it was only when I felt her hand in my back that I reacted...

-You OK? I'm Gabriella...

-I... I'm... I'm sorry...

-It's OK... guess that song remind you of someone right?

I don't know what was it... maybe the pureness and sincerity I saw on her eyes... I took a deep breath and took my wig off... she didn't seem to care, she just held my hands as I told her everything about me having a heart issue and what Lily did... when I finished she had tears on her eyes... she embraced me and I could finally let go of all the pain I had in me... that hug was what I needed...

-You don't have to worry about anything Miley... I'll keep your secret... and if you want... I can be your friend... you can call me anytime you need someone to talk to, I'll come visit on the weekends too..

At that moment Dad came in.

-Oh hi.

-Gabriella that's my Dad... Dad this is my friend Gabriella..

-Pleasure to meet you. I wanted to see if you were OK... Mr. Evans told me that if you don't feel OK it's fine to stop the concert.

I glared at Dad for a second... then at Gabriella... I cleaned the tears from my eyes and set my wig back on.

-No Dad... I'll do it... I owe it to Lily... I'll be fine... Gabriella... can I ask you a favor?

She nodded, when I walked back out I felt different, happy, strong... I turned and Gabriella was there... by my side... she smiled at me and that was all the confidence I needed... and made me realize something... once I got back home I'm going to ask Oliver to forgive me...

_We sign our cards and letters BFF  
You've got a million ways to make me laugh  
You're lookin' out for me; you've got my back  
It's so good to have you around_

You know the secrets I could never tell  
And when I'm quiet you break through my shell  
Don't feel the need to do a rebel yell  
Cause you keep my feet on the ground

You're a true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again  
You're a true friend

And someplace... high above, a blonde blue-eyed girl glared at Gabriella and just said: _Thank you._

The end.

*In real life Emily Osment uses to call Miley like that, I found it cute so I decided to use it here.


End file.
